Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed
by wolfsbabe midnight
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both having dreams. What do they mean? Hermione learns something about herself and it affects Draco in many ways? how so? read to find out. review please :) chapter 11 & 12 up (or as ff.net lists it 12 and 13) [on hold]
1. Prologue: The Dream

Memorys of the Past, secrets revealed  
  
Prologue: The dream  
  
By Babmidnight  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first HP fic. It's not my first fic but still first for this series. I think personally this is the fic I've started so I've got a lot of hope for this. Please don't flame, this is for my own enjoyment. I haven't read all the books yet. (as in the first four) and no one has seen the other ones yet so there is still room to work on.   
  
Warning: there may be some out of character in the future, and maybe a scene or two may come close to rated R depending on how I write it. Otherwise my fics are usually Rated PG-13.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine, not even close. I can only borrow them. They are sole property of J.K.R.  
  
Anything in \\\ text /// is a dream. 'text' These are the quotation marks in the dream instead of "text" in the normal bits of the story.  
  
It was two days before the first term of Hogwarts was to begin. Hermione, anxiously anticipated the commencing of her sixth year, relishing in delight at the knowledge that she had been selected as a Prefect this year.   
  
Hermione had another reason to look forward to school. She had spent the summer with her parents, plagued by dreams. Every night, Hermione had slept restlessly, experiencing dreams, that in the morning she couldn't remember, but aware of the fact that each dream was the same. She was certain that being in the comfort of her Gryffindor prefect room and common room, she would sleep well once again.  
  
With that happy thought, she switched off her light, and settled beneath the covers of her bed.  
  
\\\\\  'Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you can't get me….' playfully taunted a little girl on a green field to an equally young boy with blonde hair.   
  
The two children played for a while longer, before being called in by a man with long hair with a beautiful lady standing next to him. The young girl's companion, ran up to the lady and jumped into her arms smiling gleefully.   
  
The little girl took the lady's hand and walked inside with them, aware of the fact that her parents were awaiting her inside./////  
  
Hermione woke up.   
  
"Damn" she muttered, now fully awake. The dream always ended there, perhaps because there was no more to see, or because it was at that precise moment that she always jerked awake.  
  
Far away, a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes also jolted awake, the green, silken bed sheets clinging to his skin. He, like her Hermione, was due to begin his sixth year at Hogwarts, had been chosen as a Prefect this year, and dreamt the same dream every night. Unknowingly, their movements at that moment were a mimic of each other. They both turned their heads to glance at the clock; both saw it was five am, sighed, knowing it was too early to get up, but that they would get no more rest. The boy rolled over again and shut his eyes, instructing himself to remain like that, forcing all thought from his mind, Hermione however lacked such control upon her mind, and lay awake, thinking.  
  
   
  
"Hermione, get up sweetie, you need to get ready to go" called her mother, shaking her slightly. Hermione yawned, stretched and got up out of bed, surprised to find that she had obviously gotten back to sleep last night. She jumped in the shower and was soon was running down the stairs to her parents, the smell of freshly made pancakes greeting her nose. One of her favorite breakfast feasts. Once the breakfast had been consumed, they left for Diagon Alley to get her school books and supplies.  
  
Hermione and her mother were shopping in a clothing store, looking for a new robe when her father came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
"Your mother and I have a surprise for you Hermione" he said, holding up what he had in his hands for her to see.   
  
The sight that greeted her was very pleasant, her father held in his hand a cage with a white ball of feathers and yellow eyes inside.   
  
"Dad, you got me an owl?" Hermione asked with a big smile on her face.   
  
"Your mother and I thought it would be a nice treat for you, especially after earning the position of a prefect".   
  
His smile matched her bright smile.   
  
"And besides now you'll have no excuse not to write to us more often".  
  
He winked at her and ruffled her hair. Her mother elbowed him playfully in the ribs.   
  
"Now stop that!" she admonished.  
  
 "You'll embarrass her so much she won't want to be seen in public with us".  
  
 She smiled at Hermione, who mocked,  
  
"You mean I haven't reached that stage already?"   
  
They all shared a laugh, and Hermione once again marveled at how blessed she was to have such a wonderful family.  
  
'Take that Malfoy,' she thought. 'I'd rather have my muggle parents than a wizarding family any day of the week.' Hermione shook her head. 'Where on Earth did that come from? What do I care what Malfoy thinks.'  
  
Her mother interrupted her thoughts here, "and now we'll get you a new robe for you to finish your last two years with."   
  
Hermione felt her love for them overflow, oh, how she loved her family. 'If only everything would work out this way, like no restless nights of confusing dreams to wake me and cause lack of sleep' she thought wistfully.  
  
Soon she had picked out a robe; red on the outside, with a mixture of blue and green silk lining the inside. The border of the robe was gold.   
  
Later that night Hermione wished them "sweet dreams" and fell asleep. They spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron hotel. The next day Hermione would be off on the Hogwarts Express with her oldest and dearest friends Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Also on board would be her archenemy Draco Malfoy. But she chose not to dwell upon the latter, instead focusing dreamily on the prospect of seeing Harry and Ron again. 


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion and Dreams

Memories of the Past, secrets revealed  
  
Chapter One:   
  
Confusion and Dreams  
  
By Babmidnight  
  
Author's Notes: I have to give credit and thanks to Hannah for Beta reading this for me. That is both chapter one and Prologue so far and hopefully any future chapters.  
  
Warning: there may be some out of character in the future, and maybe a scene or two may come close to rated R depending on how I write it. Otherwise my fics are usually Rated PG-13.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine, not even close. I can only borrow them. They are sole property of J.K.R.  
  
Anything in \\\ text /// is a dream. 'text' These are the quotation marks in the dream instead of "text" in the normal bits of the story.  
  
It had been a long summer for Draco Malfoy, between his father pressuring him to become a Death Eater and serve the Dark Lord, and avoiding answering his father about being a death eater. When the time finally came for him to return to Hogwarts for his sixth year, he was more than a little relieved. He had previously accepted the position of a prefect and looked forward to being back at Hogwarts, with his own private common room and room, even though it would be shared with other prefects.   
  
Over the summer he had been prone to having the strangest dreams - at least he found them strange, but he had to admit a part of him welcomed them. The dreams seemed so much happier than his real life, almost like it had happened in the past, but it was so unclear to him at times.  
  
\\\\\\\ 'Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you can't get me….' Playfully taunted a little girl on a green field to an equally young boy with blonde hair.  
  
'Bet you I can……' he yelled chasing after the girl. They continued in this manner for a while, taunting each other over and over, one playfully lunging the other twisting and ducking away.  
  
Eventually a voice interrupted them.   
  
'Time for you two to come in.'   
  
They both looked up to see the man who had called them, and a young woman by his side. The boy ran to greet the pair, jumping into the woman's (his mother) arms. His friend followed behind a few moments later, grabbing the lady's free hand. They walked towards the big house, stepped through the open door and greeted the parents of his companion who sat beaming at them upon their return.////////  
  
The dream always broke off there, never revealing more. Draco always ended up waking at this point, the same thoughts instantly jumping to mind.  
  
"Damn"   
  
Draco sat up in his bed. He looked over at the clock, not surprised to find it was 5 am. He lay back down, forcing himself to place his head on the pillow, keep his eyes shut, and remain perfectly still. There was no difficulty in physically controlling himself to lay still but controlling his mind, however proved impossible. To any observer it would appear to as though he were fast asleep, his thoughts however were far from asleep, racing with a million thoughts and questions.  
  
He could never see the faces of any of the people in the dream, and the man never said the children's names…….Why did it seem so real? Like it had happened in his life before or that he had seen it…." His thoughts continued along these lines through the night, yet he remained perfectly still until the time came for him to get up.   
  
Somewhere else, in another home, someone else shared the same dream, waking up at the same time, looking at their clock and laying awake plagued by the same thoughts as he himself. Hermione's body however showed her distraction. Tossing and turning, a scowl present on her face....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
    Time seemed to crawl along at a snails pace for Draco. He was restless and bored. Earlier in the morning, he had walked down to the kitchen to find breakfast had already been prepared by the house elves; he had wandered into the dinning room and chosen to eat at the table. In his frustrated boredom he had showered, washed his hair, dressed, read in the library, paced in his room, and practiced Quiddich. Draco even double checked the homework he had been required to complete over the holidays, paced some more, checked his homework again and played a game of Wizards chess by himself. To make it all worse, he had even polished his wand.  
  
Finally the time came for him to go to Diagon Alley to get his supplies for school. Draco gladly left the Manor, eager to be elsewhere, his parents followed leisurely behind.  
  
    He walked into the robe shop failing to notice Hermione being there and immediately honed in on a dark green robe which was decidedly expensive, and somewhat over-priced, but he was a Malfoy and nothing was to expensive for them. Deciding he liked it he purchased it and exited the shop. Both Hogwarts students, failed to notice the presence of the other.  
  
"Draco,"  
  
At the sound of his name he turned to acknowledge his father.  
  
"I'm leaving; I have some business that needs attending to. I trust you will consider the matter we spoke of earlier."   
  
'Ahhh,' Draco thought 'I was wondering how long it would be before he brought up Voldemort'  
  
Lucius paused and added in what seemed an after thought "Take care of your mother; she's looking at some books."  
  
    Draco nodded, indicating he understood. He walked towards the book store happy at having the opportunity to spend some time alone with his mother with whom he shared a close relationship.  
  
At the end of the day after having purchased all necessary items, they returned to the Manor.  
  
The next day Draco would find himself on the Hogwarts Express. Joining him would be Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and, much to his displeasure Pansy Parkinson. Also joining him on the journey would be his old nemesis Harry Potter, who would, naturally be flanked by Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Granger had changed a lot over the past few years, so much in fact, that even Draco had even found himself considering her rather pretty.  
  
He quickly pushed all thought of her aside, choosing instead to concentrate on forming torments he could do to the Gryffindor Trio when he made his yearly train visit.  
  
He fell asleep with a smile on his face. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

 Memories of the Past, secrets revealed  
  
Chapter 2: The Train Ride  
  
by Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: *looks around* sees Draco and Hermione running away together. "Hey get back here I need you for my fic!" um they belong to J.K.R. not me…..she can have them back as soon as I finish borrowing them since they were her ideas.  
  
Rated PG no need to rate higher, yet anyways  
  
Authors Notes: It's slowly coming along, not much to say. Read and reply just don't flame. :)  
  
\\\\\text//// dream  
  
'text' thoughts  
  
"text" normal talking, presents unless in dreams etc.  
  
   
  
    The sun shone onto Hermione's face. It was morning already. The same day she would be going back to Hogwarts. Hermione got out of her hotel bed to set off for the train and start a new year.  Ron and Harry had gone up a week early for Harry's safety with Voldemolt being in power.  Hermione stepped onto platform 9 ¾ and boarded the train.  Hermione walked though the train to find the compartment where the prefects were to be together.  When she found it she was the first one. There would be two perfects from each house this year, a new change Dumbledore made.   
  
"Hermione!!" Hermione looked up at to see who had just entered and smiled.  
  
"Ginny it is so great to see you! How was your summer?"  
  
They talked about their summer catching up on old times until Draco Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Well, well, well look who I've run into!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione ignored him sitting down in their corner talking lightly.  An hour later Draco had fallen asleep, while having that reoccurring dream each time a different scene.    
  
\\\\\\\\\\"Daddy, why can't I see her?  I want to play?"  
  
"I'm sorry son, her mother won't let her come.  Don't cry now, crying is bad."  The little boy started to cry, not able to hold it in.  
  
"Draco!! I said don't cry, you'll see her someday, not worth crying over, you must be strong and cold, your to become a death Eater when your older."///////////////  
  
   
  
"Malfoy, wake up! Malfoy? Malfoy!!!!"  
  
"What do you want mudblood?  Don't touch me!"  
  
"Well sorry!!! Next time I won't wake you when you're talking in your sleep like an idiot with that cute look on your face."  
  
Draco sat there stunned. After a minute what she said dug in deep.  The weird part was he liked it.  No one in Slytherin ever cared enough to wake him up. They would more likely throw a pillow at him of some sort.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Draco sat there thinking about his Dream as he watched Hermione smile at his comment.  
  
'That dream, was my past, why don't I remember this memory? I must have been like four?  I still don't know who that girl is in the other dreams...'  
  
The prefects from the other houses slowly came into the large prefect train compartment after visiting friends. Hermione and Ginny continued to ignore Draco and chatted with the other prefects all seeing how everyone's summers went. Draco, due to showing some manners for once, answered questions about his summer, leaving out his father, the death eaters, and of course the dreams. He wasn't the only one keeping his dreams to himself. Hermione was also thinking this, only neither knew that they were both having strange dreams. The train ride went on until they arrived at their stop only having to get into the carriages (Author's Notes: Yes I said Carriages, lol, I believe that's what Rowling used in the book, horseless carriages don't make sense, since that was the term for cars in the old days.) that would take them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. The prefects parted here, choosing to join up with their house mates and friends.  
  
   
  
Author's Note: I'm thinking of having two prefects per house, head girl, head boy, I wanted Ginny to be a perfect along with Hermione. 


	4. Chapter 3: A new project

Memories of the Past, Secrets revealed  
  
Chapter 3: A new project  
  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine…. :-( too bad huh? But JKR can keep them :)  
  
Warnings: still no warnings  
  
Authors notes: I slowly getting into the plot line for those wanting more to be revealed. I intend on revealing more in the next chapter (4). Still the best story I have going…other than my other story "There you'll be" a gundam wing fic which still gets reviews….  
  
Draco sat with Goyle and Crabb, in the carriage, catching up on how each others summers went.  Over the summer Goyle and Crabb had joined the death Eaters.  Once they reached Hogwarts, they walked into the castle and headed up to the Great Hall for dinner. Like every year the sorting of the first years would take place before dinner.  
  
"So who should we pick on first?" asked Draco walking in front of Crabb and Goyle.  
  
"How about Potter? Well look who he's with, Ron and Hermione this should be interesting." commented Draco  
  
Draco walked over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  "Well who do we have here. You know Ron, you really should Dye your hair, really not your color." Ron tried to attack   
  
Draco as he said this while Harry and Hermione held him back.  Draco smirked at this.    
  
"Come on Ron, he's not worth our time, lets go get some dinner." said Hermione still trying to pull him away.  
  
After sorting the first years Dumbledore stood up for the usual announcements.  
  
"The forbidden forest is off limits to all students. No one is to be out of the dorms past curfew.  This year 6th and 7th years will be researching their family History.  Be sure to write your family and find anything out that may be interesting.  This applies to both purebloods and students with non magic families. Depending on your 6th or 7th year depends on who you turn it into.  Ask your head of houses for more information. Now everyone enjoy the food and Eat away!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry.  "I wonder what brought this on."  
  
"Don't know" said Harry "But I would like to find out more about my parents so I don't mind but who would I write to?"  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore will know someone who might be able to give some history for you other than your aunt and uncle; they may not be of much help."  
  
Harry nodded at Hermione's comment.  "I'll do that, I think I'll go speak to him after dinner and find out."  
  
After finishing dinner Harry went to Dumbledore. Ron headed up to the common room while Ginny and Hermione showed the first years up right behind him.  
  
As soon as they reached the dorms Hermione ran up to her room to settle in and to write home.  
  
   
  
Dear mom and dad,  
  
This Year all the 6th and 7th years have to research their family History.  I need as much information that could help.  Even if you find it the least bit important.  Can you send some pictures? Thanks.  
  
Love  
  
Hermione  
  
   
  
Hermione finished her letter, ran up to the owlery and sent her owl Ava off to her mother. As soon as she go back to the dorms she was went to bed, waiting to find out some history she never knew and to her surprise, there was a lot she didn't know. Only she didn't know this yet. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth & unwanted surprise

Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth and unwanted surprises  
  
By Babmidnight  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed looking out her window in her dorm. The moon was full. She heard a faint tapping on the window and looked away from the moon to see her owl Ava and another strange owl she never met. She took the letter from Ava and read what her mother wrote.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I believe it's time I tell you the truth. I've hidden this from you long enough. Hermione, I'm like you, I'm a witch. This makes you a pureblood, not a mudblood and certainly not a halfblooded witch. Your father is really your step father that I married when you were six. Your real father is on the dark side. The last time I saw him was before he betrayed the side of good. Your father's name is Kenneth Corbett, best friend of Lucas Malfoy. I hope this isn't too much of a shock for you. I didn't want you to take the same path as your father.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your mother  
  
Hermione starred at the letter in shock. I never thought she would learn this much. She slowly shakily reached for the letter from the other owl. She looked at who it was from.  
  
It was from Kenneth Corbett. Her father….  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Your mother is recently told me that she has finally revealed the truth to you. That is only half of it. I feel you should get to know me better. I would like for you to visit me over winter vacation at Corbett Mansion. There are things in the past that your mother tried to hide from you that are wearing off and I know your going to want answers.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your father (AKA Kenneth Corbett)  
  
Hermione not knowing what to think or say quickly wrote a letter to her newly known father.  
  
Father,  
  
Anyway, yes, I'll come visit you if my mother is all right with that.  
  
Hermione  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Hermione went down to the great hall half in a daze. They had no classes today. It was a Saturday. Harry and Ron had practice right after breast feast so she was left to walk back to the dorms alone…if she chose not to go to the library that is.  
  
"Bye Harry, Ron, see you after practice!"  
  
"Bye Hermione" shouted Ron and Harry  
  
Hermione turned and headed towards the library not watching where she was going. She did not see the dark figure in the shadows. Out of the blue the figure appeared dragging her into the darkness hardly giving her a chance to see the face of the person.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Hermione slightly scared  
  
"Hum…Miss Granger or should I call you Miss Corbett, that trader's daughter, quiet beautiful you are. I think I shall enjoy this indeed."  
  
Hermione went pale realizing what he was meaning. She tried to run away only to be smacked hard, her head hitting in the wall. She felt weak. He pushed her against the wall, his hands slowly trying to pull her clothes off.  
  
"Hey! Get off her! Leave her alone!" Suddenly the guy went flying towards the other wall. Her rescuer slammed him into the wall. "Don't you ever touch her again or I'll be tempest to hunt you down!"  
  
The guy who attacked her ran away.  
  
Her rescuer turned around to give her a hand up. That's when she saw just who had just rescued her from being raped.  
  
Her rescuer was no other than Draco Malfoy. 


	6. Chapter 5: Strange meetings

Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 5: Strange meetings  
  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimer: By far they are not mine. :( I'll live somehow but in the mean time I'll just have to borrow them. Lol :)  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. School and work took over. Now no school for a month at least!!!!!!!! 'text' are thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco. 'I can't believe he just helped me. Am I dreaming?'  
  
"Are you ok?"   
  
Hermione looked up to see Draco holding out his hand towards her. He looked human, like he cared.  
  
"I think so. My head hurts a bit from slamming into the wall." Hermione took Draco's hand and stood up, starring at him in awe in the dark corridor.  
  
"No one is in the Slytherin Common room, if you would like to come in, we'll make sure you're ok, we just won't tell anyone you were here."  
  
'Why am I being so nice to her all of a sudden? Because you may hate her but your not cold like your father. No one deserves to be raped as she almost was' thought Draco.  
  
"I would like that. I didn't realize how close to the dungeons I was."  
  
Draco nodded at Hermione's response. They walked down towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Malfoy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Draco, call me Draco" said Draco.  
  
"Ma…Draco, how did you know I was in danger?"  
  
"I was a ways behind you heading towards the dungeons when you left the library. I saw him pull you suddenly unwilling and I followed."  
  
Draco whispered the password to his common room loud enough for the door to hear, but loud enough for Hermione not to know the password.  
  
"Go ahead sit down." Draco stood as he watched Hermione take a sit on one of the green silk couches.  
  
"Do you know why he attacked you Hermione?"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Why did he call you Hermione Corbett?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with a puzzled look.  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"I'm just curious. That's the same last name as my dad's best friend Kenneth Corbett."  
  
"He's my father. I just learned today when I got a letter from my mother telling me this, including that our fathers are best friends."  
  
'Why is it so easy to talk to him so easily? We're not even friends! Were supposed to be enemies! But he knows of my father. Maybe this is right. Do I want Ron and Harry to know yet?' thought Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked around the common room. "Your common room isn't as bad as I thought it would be" commented Hermione. Draco smirked at this.  
  
"Surprisingly they repainted the walls and gave us new chairs over the summer."  
  
Hermione looked around the common room once more, getting a jumpy if she thought she heard a noise.  
  
"Well I'll be leaving now. I'm going to head off to my own common room before anyone comes here."  
  
"Why are you too scared to be in my presence?"  
  
"Why of course not, but I have better things to do then to sit around and do nothing. And besides wouldn't want a Ron or Harry chasing after you if they found out I was in your common room. They might think you forced me in here and hurt me."  
  
"HA! Like they could hurt me! They are overprotective of you. Doesn't that get annoying sometimes?"  
  
"Yes it does, especially Ron with his temper."  
  
Hermione turned around back towards Draco.   
  
"Why aren't you in the prefect common room?"  
  
Draco smirked at Hermione, laughing to himself.  
  
"What I can't visit my house mates?"  
  
Hermione blushed and quickly turned around and walked out of the Slytherin Common room walking down the hall slowly up to the Gryffindor Tower not sure what just happened but liking it.  
  
As Hermione disappeared in the darkness, Draco watched her walk down the hall way suddenly strangely worried that someone may attack her again. 'What are you thinking?! She's a mudblood! No she just told you her father is Kenneth Corbett; she has to be at least a half blood, not a mudblood!!' Draco turned in his tracks and headed up to his room only to fall into a restless sleep. 


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams and Memories

Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 6: Dreams and Memories  
  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: None of the characters are mine sadly.  
  
Author's note: I forgot to mention that all the prefects do share a common room, so I went back and edited my other chapters. Anyone just now starting to read this, may not catch this. Draco was in the other common room visiting his friends. Hermione does the same thing, only using the prefect common room to do hw in peace. And of course to sleep in nice rooms and beds. :) I also edited the owl problem. I had Hermione use Harry's owl instead of her own, so now she has used her own owl. I've also gone to the trouble and changed all spelling from "perfect" to "prefect". I caught it on my own in future chapters, just never went back and fixed it in the others. Just wanted to clear that up before I move on, enjoy this chapter :)  
  
\\\\\ text ///// are dreams  
  
'text' thoughts unless in dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
\\\\\  'Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you can't get me Draco' playfully taunted a little girl on a green field to an equally young boy with blonde hair.   
  
'yes I can Hermione' yelled the boy.  
  
The two children played for a while longer. 'Hermione, Draco, time to get out of the pool. Draco your parents are here for you, come on inside and change.'  
  
Draco got out of the pool and waited for Hermione to get out too. They ran up to the white mansion and ran inside. Draco ran up to his mother and started rambling on happly. 'Draco honey go up and change now, so we can go back home, your father has a meeting.' 'Ok mommy' Draco ran up the stairs and changed and came back down.  
  
They walked outside and hoped in the carriage that would take them a few blocks up the road home.   
  
'Bye Hermione'  
  
'Bye Draco'////////  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. 'The little boy was Draco. Does that mean that when my parents were still together we were friends?' thought Hermione.   
  
She laid there trying to go back to sleep but all she kept hearing in her head was 'bye Draco' over and over again.   
  
She got up out of bed, took her Hogwarts a History book, and headed down the prefect common room.   
  
Hermione sat down on one of the coaches by one of the windows. Time past as she read, only to memorize her book more then she already had. She heard some noise from one of the prefects rooms opening. Hermione looked up to see Draco walk towards the bathroom, the shower soon running.   
  
Hermione starred at the closed door for a few minutes. She put down the book on a table near by and went up to her room and got her quill and some paper.   
  
'Maybe I'll write to dad and see about bringing friends over the holidays.'  
  
Father,  
  
I wanted to know if I could bring a friend or two over the holidays. They are some good friends of mine. I hope you don't mind me wanting to bring them. I need to ask you some questions about the past. Do you still live in a big house? Is there lots to explore?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione attached the note to her owl Ava's leg and sent him to off to her father. Just as she closed the window Draco started to walk down the stairs. She stood frozen for a minute watching him come down. She sat down in the chair near by the window and just as she sat down, Draco finally noticed her in the room. Draco stood there frozen, while Hermione sat there, both starring at each other in a cold silence. 


	8. Chapter 7: Dreams and Detentions

Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 7: Dreams and Detentions  
  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. Too bad! Lol  
  
Author's notes: Not much to say, just remember prefects do share common rooms in this. As mentioned in chapter six, the chapters before it have been edited fixing some facts that I missed such as Hermione's owl, the prefect spelling, catching some bad grammar a bit late. Enjoy another chapter. :)  
  
  
  
\\\ text /// is a dream  
  
'text' thoughts unless in dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
\\\\\ 'Ha ha ha ha ha ha, you can't get me Draco' playfully taunted a little girl on a green field to an equally young boy with blonde hair.  
  
'Bet you I can Hermione' he yelled chasing after the girl. They continued in this manner for a while, taunting each other over and over, one playfully lunging while the other twisting and ducking away.  
  
Eventually a voice interrupted them.   
  
'Draco, Hermione come on in. Hermione your parents are ready to leave better come on in.'  
  
They both looked up to see a beautiful lady with light golden blonde hair a bit darker than Draco's hair color. Draco ran to greet his mother jumping in her arms. Hermione soon followed, grabbing the lady's free hand. They walked towards the big black mansion and stepped through the open door.  
  
Hermione let go of the ladies hand and ran into her mother's lap. 'Hi mom, dad' smiled Hermione to her parents. 'We had so much fun, can I come back tomorrow? Can I? Can I? or maybe he can come to our house?'   
  
'He can come over tomorrow if he would like, but we are going to be doing things around the house not allowing us to be able to bring you here.' Said her father.  
  
'mom can I go over there tomorrow please? Dad please?!!' asked Draco.  
  
'sure, we'll bring him over around noon.'  
  
Hermione's parents nodded in agreement and got up to leave.  
  
'Bye Draco, see you tomorrow.'  
  
'Bye Hermione!'/////////  
  
Draco sat up in a cold sweat. He laid back down trying to feature the dream out. The little girl was Hermione, his archenemy in school. The 'mudblood' that he happened to save from being raped just last night.   
  
Deciding that he wasn't going to get any more sleep he got up and walked towards the prefect bathroom to take a shower never noticing Hermione in the Common room.   
  
He bent down and started to fill the bath tube. He looked at his choices for smells to use.   
  
'Damn all girly smells! Well lets see there is the smell of lilies, roses, vanilla, cake, coconut, sea breeze, strawberries, freesia, and Jupiter Breeze…um better go with sea breeze.'  
  
Draco walked down to the common room smelling a bit like a girl when he noticed Hermione reading. She looked up from her book and just starred at him. They starred at each other not sure what to say. There was awkward silence for a few minutes before Draco decided to sit down in a chair near by Hermione.  
  
"Since when do you use bubble bath? You smell like a girl you know."  
  
Draco smirked at Hermione. "You mean you don't like it, maybe I should run up and find some disgusting smell to spray myself in for you then…"  
  
"No, no, that is perfectly fine thank you" interrupted Hermione.  
  
The sun slowly started to come up.  
  
Draco and Hermione went their separate ways to the dinning all meeting up with each of their own friends.   
  
"Hermione! Hermione! There you are. We were just wondering where you were!" said Ron.   
  
"Hi Ron, Hi Harry. Did you guys finish your transfiguring homework?"  
  
Guilty looks appeared on their faces.  
  
"Figured so, did you guys at least get half of it done?" asked Hermione.   
  
"No, we haven't got any of it done" said Ron.  
  
"Come on Ron, lets go do it real quick before class" said Harry.  
  
Ron and Harry ran up to the common room to finish their homework. Hermione watched them leave smiling. She ate her food then got up to slowly walk to class. Even walking slowly she had still managed to get to class early. She wasn't the only one early either. No one other than Draco Malfoy was there. She sat down in her chair. She looked up to see Draco standing over her.  
  
"Are you ready to fail another test next week mudblood?"  
  
Hermione muttered a spell aiming towards Draco.   
  
'BANG'   
  
There was a new cute little animal on the floor.  
  
"See what you get Malfoy, you're very cute as a ferret. I'll have to thank Moody (aka Crouch jr.) for teaching us this little trick two years ago. I'm a pureblood you know, no need to call me mudblood, you know who my father is, I told you so myself!"   
  
Hermione picked up Draco off the floor. Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hermione Granger what is that on the floor? Is that Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes Madame"  
  
McGonagall turned Draco back to his normal form.  
  
"Detention for the both of you for resolving to hexes on each other."  
  
"But professor, she turned me into a ferret! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy you are as much to blame as she is. You'll both meet Hagrid at his hut tonight at 8pm sharp. Something to do with Demiguise and invisibility cloaks about some order."  
  
Hermione and Draco sat far away from each other starring daggers at each other once in awhile. 


	9. Chapter 8:Forbidden Forest & Winter Plan

Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed  
Chapter 8: Forbidden Forest and Winter Plans  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just stealing.....no borrowing them for awhile. ( Rated PG 13 just for some slight curse words other wise that is all. ( Author's notes: sorry it took me so long to continue this. I sort of got stuck on a certain cute actor in Pirates of the Caribbean ( ;-) *cough*orlandobloom/willturner*cough* WHAT A HOTIE! Anyways on with the story......and yes this will be a Draco/Hermione fic.... ( I had a little bit of a hard time with this chapter. A bit of writers block I think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 8 pm sharp both Draco and Hermione met Hagrid at his hut. Neither one would look at each other since they were still mad at one another. Hermione stepped up to the Hagrid's door and knocked loudly.  
  
"Hagrid, we're here, are you in there?"  
  
Hagrid opened the door smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Well hello Hermione .... and um Malfoy. We have a long night ahead of us but amazing creatures we'll find"  
  
"Now here is a lantern for each of you. I'm going to go one way, and you two behave and go another way TOGETHER. Now when you find the Demiguise you need to pull 10 hairs each. You shall have no problems pulling any of the hairs. Nice creatures they are. Yep yep. Run along now."  
  
"um.... professor?"  
  
"Yes Malfoy?"  
  
"What do these Demiguise look like? And why do we need their hairs?"  
  
"Why we need the hairs for invisibility cloaks. Look for a gray ape like creature."  
  
Draco and Hermione walked into the forbidden forest holding their lanterns up in front of them. Draco looked over at Hermione and smirked.  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark forest?"  
  
"No, but I heard how you ran away frightened 1st year."  
  
"Hey I was young and innocent"  
  
"HA Young and innocent my @$$!"  
  
An hour later Hermione and Draco are still wondering in the forest.  
  
"We still haven't found anything and I don't want to be in this forest anymore."  
  
"Me either. Hermione, would you stop tapping my shoulder."  
  
"I'm not tapping your shoulder"  
  
Draco turned to look who was tapping him.  
  
"um......I think we found them."  
  
Hermione turned around.  
  
"Oh how cute!"  
  
Hermione bent down and walked slowly over to the gray ape like creature.  
  
"Come on Draco help me, now say some nice things so it doesn't get mad at you. Who knows what a creature will do when it gets mad."  
  
"Okay, now that we have enough hairs, we should head back to Hagrid's hut. Maybe we can still get a few hours sleep before classes tomorrow."  
  
At midnight, Hermione finally got back to her room. She was soon fast asleep, not even taking off her robes.  
  
The next morning........  
  
"Hermione wake up! We need to get ready for classes. Oh and we need to write down our names on the list if we're staying for the holidays. It was just posted this morning" said Lavender.  
  
Hermione sat up fast.  
  
"oh no! I forgot to read my charms homework a fifth time.... oh and thanks Lavender for waking me."  
  
"No problem Hermione" shouted Lavender to Hermione who was nearly out of earshot, barely hearing her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, are you going to stay this winter with Harry and I?" asked Ron as soon as Hermione ran into the common room. "No Ron, I'm going to meet my father this winter at Corbett mansion. If my dad sends word that it's okay for friends to come you guys can certainly join me. I think there will be lots to explore since it's a mansion."  
  
"Sure, why not, it'll be fun" said Harry smiling.  
  
"Well let's head down to breakfast. I'm hungry" said Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron, you and Food, I swear!" commented Hermione, rolling her eyes and smiling.  
  
No sooner had they sat down when the mail came flying in.  
  
"Oh guys! I got a letter from my dad!"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said:  
  
Dear Hermione, I think it would be wonderful for your friends to come. Bring a few nice robes. We'll have a few dinners with lots of guests. A few of the guests are my coworkers, friends, and neighbors. They would love to meet you. Oh and by the way....explore the mansion all you want.....an old mansion it is. It's been in the family for over two hundred years. I'll pick you and your friends up at the train station. Love, Your father"  
  
"Wow Hermione sounds like you have a nice father" said Harry.  
  
"This is going to be sooo cool Hermione. I just can't wait until winter holidays. I better write to mum and tell her I'm going to go with you and visit your father." Said Ron  
  
Ron finished eating his food and ran off to write to his mom about the holidays leaving Hermione and Harry to silently watch him run off and laugh.  
  
"Well come on Harry, he can meet us at class. I'm sure with all that energy he'll be there is no time....may even beat us there."  
  
Harry and Hermione both left the hall smiling unaware of a certain Blonde with gray eyes starring after them, half out of hate, half out of knowing that they would all be having an interesting holiday this winter....letter in hand from his father. 


	10. Chapter 9: Winter Vacation Surprises

Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed  
Chapter Nine: Winter Vacation Surprises  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just stealing.....no borrowing them for awhile. :)  
  
Rated PG 13 just for some slight curse words other wise that is all. :)  
  
Author's notes: Yes I've finally updated. Sorry it took so long. Been reading a lot of good books lately. Well I put down a few of those books long enough to write this chapter. ( I had to read the chapters again to see where I wanted to take it and I took too long of a break from writing, so I needed to review, lol. Please do enjoy and review....hopefully I'll write another chapter soon. (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Draco,  
I'm received word from my dear friend Kenneth that his daughter is  
going to be visiting. We will be joining him these holidays. Kenneth  
thought is wise that it's only right that we stay over the holidays.  
Your mother will be there, she won't be left alone these holidays. I  
believe his daughter, you may know as Hermione Granger. Keep an eye  
on her for she's not a mud blood. Your father, Lucius Malfoy p.s. Kenneth will be picking you up along with Hermione. Your mother and I will meet you there.  
  
Draco looked up from the letter that his father just sent him. So Hermione would be at the Corbett mansion this winter holiday. Draco turned around and starred at Hermione, letter still in hand. 'I'll enjoy this holiday indeed father'  
  
Draco got up from the table and headed towards the prefect common room, said the password and walked up to his room. He slowly started to pack for winter vacation. They would be leaving tomorrow morning.  
  
He finished packing and laid down soon falling asleep. Tonight he would have a dreamless sleep and tomorrow he would be starting his winter holidays. Little did he know that Hermione wasn't the only one who would be finding out information about his past.  
  
On the other side of Hogwarts....in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat talking about what to do over the holidays.  
  
"Guys, my dad told me that there are going to few balls so we'll need nice robes."  
  
"Sure no problem Hermione, I'm going to go pack." Harry got up and went up to the boy's dormitory and started to pack.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, thinking of something then remembering that his brothers had gotten him some nice robes thanks to Harry giving them the prize money that he didn't have to wear the ugly maroon robe from 4th year.  
  
"Well Hermione, I'll see you in the morning. I think I should pack too" said Ron excited.  
  
Hermione smiled, watching him go up the stairs. She stood up and heading towards her prefect common room, heading up to her very own room. She had packed hours ago so didn't have to waste time packing and instead sleep. She looked at the moon and smiled and soon fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione, Ron and Harry, and the other Hogwarts students, road the horseless carriages to the train station. They boarded the train and sat in their compartment. Time with by fact for most of the people on the train but for the trio and Draco Malfoy it went by slowly.  
  
The Train stopped. They got off the train and waited for everyone to clear out so they could find Hermione's father. Hermione held up a moving picture that her father had sent her since she had never met him...or at least not seen him in a long while.  
  
"Well what do we have here? Weasley, Potter, and Granger" said Draco coming up behind the trio.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, we would like to enjoy our vacation and have it Malfoy free for once."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen. As Hermione's father is my father's best friend. We're spending the holidays there. Won't it just be fun?!!" said Draco smirking as he watched their reactions.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione starred at Draco, mouths opened. Ron was pissed....while all the same turning beat red from anger.  
  
"There is no way we're going to spend Christmas with Malfoy!" said Ron.  
  
Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Too late now...there is my father. Come on, we best not keep him waiting."  
  
The four of them walked over to Kenneth Corbett, Hermione's father.  
  
"Well Hello, Hermione, and Draco. And who may your friends be Hermione?" said Kenneth "This is Ron" pointing at Ron "and this is Harry" also pointing at Harry said Hermione smiling.  
  
"Well then, Harry, Ron nice to meet you. Well now, lets get going." Said Kenneth  
  
The four of them followed him.  
  
Two hours later they were starring up at a huge grayish mansion with lots of land.  
  
"We're staying here? It's huge!" said Ron starring in awe.  
  
Draco smirked. 'It's almost as big as my mansion at home.'  
  
Draco walked in front of Hermione, talking to Kenneth while the rest Hermione, Ron and Harry stood back just starring at the mansion until they finally were able to move their feet again to head inside. 


	11. Chapter 10: Dinner Party Events

Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed  
Chapter 10: Dinner Party Events  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. I'm just stealing.....no borrowing them for awhile and making them do things that we all love to see like kissing. ( Rated PG ( Author's notes: Alright for those of you who have been waiting for action between Draco and Hermione.....here ya go. Hey it's even a long one (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco, Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped into the Corbett Mansion. Kenneth turned around looked at the four teens. "Derek, our butler, will show you to your rooms. I think you'll find your rooms very nice. Hermione and Draco I think you'll find your rooms in the east wing very nice and the same with you, Ron and Harry, in the west wing. There will be a Dinner Party tonight in Hermione's honor for her first time here so be dressed property." Kenneth smiled at the teens and watched them go up the stairs following Derek.  
  
Hermione walked into her room, happy. Not only was her room beautiful but her father didn't use house elves to do everything for him. She looked around at her room and gasped. It was more than beautiful. It had a king size four poster, with a dark blue comforter to keep in warm in the cold mansion. The carpet was also blue, a lighter shade than the comforter so as to not blend. On one end of the room was a desk, and on the other was a huge book shelf with hundreds of books at least. She looked around the room some more. There were three doors. She went and opened one to find walk in closet. She walked out to find the next door to be a bathroom that had a spa inside it, along with all the other bathroom necessaries. Hermione walked back into her room and looked out the window out towards the beautiful view of a green field in the distance and a pool right underneath her window. She smiled when she saw the pool. Hermione had always enjoyed swimming. She was at good at swimming as she was in school work. She looked at the clock and decided she needed to get ready for the dinner party her father was having in her honor forgetting about the third door.  
  
Two hours later Hermione stepped out of her room ready to head down stairs.  
  
"May I escort you my lady?"  
  
Hermione looked up surprised to see who it was asking to escort her. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the house, their rooms in the west wing, while hers in the east wing.  
  
"Su..sure" she said not sure if he was trying to trick her into something.  
  
She eyed Draco in his black pants and emerald robes. He even left his hair ungelled. He looked handsome indeed, even if she wouldn't admit it.  
  
At the same time Draco silently eyed Hermione. Hermione was wearing a dark royal blue dress. The dress was strapless, form fitting that slowly flowed outwards towards the bottom. She wore a blue robe over the dress with a diamond in the center of her chest that her father had given to her. He had come up about an hour before she needed to be ready to give it to her so that she might be able to wear it.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked down the stairs, Hermione's arm looped though Draco's arm.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione"  
  
Hermione looked up the stairs to see Harry and Ron coming down the stairs that led to the west wing. Hermione and Draco waited for them to catch up, with Draco sending death glares towards Harry and Ron. As soon as Harry and Ron caught up to Draco and Hermione they continued down the stairs, Hermione's arm still looped though Draco's arm with Harry on Hermione's left and Ron walking next to Harry.  
  
"ahh there you are. Everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter Hermione Corbett, also known as Hermione Granger at school. Her friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy" bellowed Kenneth's voice over by the fireplace. Hermione frowned at the fact that her father had just named Draco as a friend when he was the complete opposite of friend.  
  
Everyone sat down for dinner, chatting mildly, a few asking Hermione about school who was more than proud to say she was top of her class, beating Draco in every subject. Draco's father on the other side of the table frowned at Hermione's remarks about beating Draco, not too happy of his family being second best all because his son was the second top student in school.  
  
Finally dinner was over, leaving for the rest of the evening to dance or simply chat with other family friends of the Corbetts. Deciding to make his family look good, he walked up to Hermione.  
  
"My lady may I have the first dance?" asked Draco in perfect gentlemen voice.  
  
Hermione smiled, not about to make her father's guests think they were enemies after he said they were friends.  
  
They were soon spinning in graceful circles around the dance floor, both looking deep into each others eyes for no reason not realizing it. The music shifted to a slow song and they moved closer together, slowly stopping to a standstill. Draco leaned in towards Hermione. Their lips touched. Hermione moved her hands up around Draco's neck thoroughly enjoying the warm kiss, while Draco put his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. After a few minutes the kiss drew to an end. Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. Draco smiled back down at her. Hermione and Draco looked around to see half the room starring at them with amused smiles. Draco looked back at Hermione and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Shall we continue dancing before we make a scene to amuse the rest the guests?" Hermione whispered back yes in Draco's ear, more than aware that Harry and Ron were still starring at them.  
  
They continued dancing until it started getting late. Hermione lead Draco off the dance floor.  
  
"It's late, I'm getting tired, I'm going to head up" said Hermione.  
  
Draco nodded his head at this before commenting "I'll walk you up to your room."  
  
Hermione walked over to her father and said goodnight and walked back over to Draco. Draco and Hermione walked up the stairs towards Hermoine's room. They arrived at her room and stopped. Hermione turned towards Draco.  
  
"Thank you, it was a wonderful evening. You're not so bad Malfoy. Maybe this winter vacation won't be so bad after all with you around" said Hermione with a warm smile on her face. Draco smiled and took Hermione's hand and kissed it.  
  
"I enjoyed it too, see you in the morning. I do believe though, that we made Potter and Weasley jealous with that kiss down there" said Draco. Draco headed over to his room and closed the door. Hermione turned around and walked into her room. She changed into her white nightgown and climbed into bed.  
  
In both rooms, Draco and Hermione fell asleep. Not realizing why the effects of the day had happened but liking it. Little did they realize that dawn would come too soon and make their dreams of the kiss on the dance floor come to an end. 


	12. Chapter 11: Christmas Morning

Memories of the Past, Secrets revealed  
Chapter 11: Christmas Morning  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: NOT Mine! Though I sure wouldn't mind owning them ( Author's notes: I kind of had a bite of a writer's block for this fic. What you see below is basically me trying to get somewhere. I don't know what I want with this fic. I enjoy writing it, I just wrote everything that I wanted to write about. So I have to brainstorm again. ( Please enjoy reading, and ideas are very very welcome!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. Christmas day had come. She jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on. Hermione took a shower, and ran down the stairs, never noticing Draco walking smoothly behind her. She stopped in front of the Christmas tree to see her father and Lucius Malfoy talking and drinking coffee. Hermione took a seat on the couch and waited for her father to realize she was there.  
  
"Well hello Hermione, how are you this morning?"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Good father, lovely morning isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is Hermione"  
  
Draco sat down on the other end of the couch, watching Hermione and her father talk. Harry and Ron came down soon, chatting with smiles on their faces.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and sat down next to her. Ron sat in a chair on the other side of the Room.  
  
"So shall we open our gifts?" asked Ron.  
  
Kenneth smiled.  
  
"Sure go ahead"  
  
Kenneth got up and walked over to the tree. "Lets see here....one for Hermione, one for Draco, one for Harry, and one for Ron" said Kenneth, handing a gift to each person.  
  
Hermione opened her gift. Inside was an invisibility cloak from her father. She smiled at her father, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks dad"  
  
Everyone continued to open gifts. Hermione received books from her mother. She received car keys for a Mustang 2004 from her mother and father combined so that she could drive when she came home for summer vacation. Draco received the newest broom from his father. He received a brand new invisibility cloak, a set of books from his mother, of which included how to win over a girl, causing him to blush. Ron received the top of the notch broom from Hermione's father, the firebolt 2004. He received a new sweater from his mother, and a beautiful new owl from Hermione, and from Harry, a new chess set.  
  
Harry received tickets for London quidditch team set in the summer, four tickets included, house seats from Hermione's father. He received another photo album of his parents, which had things written in explaining what was happening in the picture. In the back, Lupin had written about his parents that could not have been in the pictures. Harry received a book on 'The defense against the dark arts' from Hermione, and come candy from Ron and a home sweater from his mother.  
  
Kenneth smiled at all the teens.  
  
"Well now that that everyone has opened their gifts, why don't you all get ready for the Christmas party!" said Kenneth.  
  
Lucius huffed and picked up his newspaper and continued to read.  
  
"Another party? Didn't we just have a party the other day?" remarked Draco.  
  
Lucius looked up from his newspaper and smacked Draco in the head.  
  
"Ow!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
"You know better then to make remarks like that" remarked Lucius.  
  
"Well their will be different guests for this party. Different guests for another party" commented Kenneth with a slight frown on his face.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together looking though Harry's photo album of his parents, looking only when Draco said something rude. Harry closed the photo album and started a conversation about quidditch with Ron. Hermione stood up and excused herself from the room.  
  
Hermione ran upstairs to get ready for another party, and to test out some makeup and hair products that she had received from her mother of which she asked for, that she had hid from the guys. Hermione sat down in front of her mirror and started applying her makeup, fountain and all. She got up and put some of the hair gel on her hair to tame it a little and put it in a fresh twist with the help of her wand and some magic. She walked away from the mirror and went though her closet trying to decide on what to wear.  
  
Hermione pulled out a dark emerald green gown with sparkles covering it. The gown was sleeveless and came down a couple inches above her breasts. There was an opening in the center between her breasts to show some skin, but not reveal anything. Her dress went down the floor, a train coming off of her dress in the back, coming from her shoulders to the floor.  
  
Hermione walked back over the mirror and picked up a set of diamond earrings and put them on. She pulled out a diamond necklace, the one she wore the other night, and put it around her neck. There was a knock on the door. Hermione looked at the clock. Guests would be arriving soon. She pulled out a pair of matching shoes and put them on. She walked over to the door and opened it to see three sets of eyes starring at her with their mouths falling to the floor. 


	13. Chapter 12: Christmas Celebrations

Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed  
Chapter 12: Christmas Celebrations  
By Babmidnight  
  
Disclaimers: This is soooo not mine. If it were, I'm sure many of us would be making characters do what we want more freely.....lol ( Author's notes: This is just to get me going. ( and I was getting into the last chapter, but decided to split them up so they weren't to long. ( Don't flame me, if I'm in the mood I will bitch back at you, and trust me you don't want to piss me off!!! You may ask the last person who flamed me, they didn't get a very nice response and ended up having their last question thrown back at them and used against them. Don't like, don't read! It's that easy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron, Harry, and Draco starred at Hermione. Her gown was beautiful. They couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"Well are you boys going to stop starring or am I going to have to escort myself down to the party?" commented Hermione.  
  
Draco recovered first, and bowed to her, like a gentleman should. They linked arms and headed down the stairs, Ron and Harry starring after them still in shock. Draco looked behind him smirking at Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron followed them down the stairs, somewhat in a daze.  
  
Hermione starred at who was standing in front of the fire place talking to her father. Her mother and step father had come to the Christmas party. Hermione smiled and walked over to her parents, dragging Draco with her.  
  
"Hello mother, father" said Hermione giving her mother and step dad a hug.  
  
"Hello Hermione, who's this handsome boy here?" asked Hermione's mother.  
  
"Oh, this is Draco Malfoy, a school mate of mine. Draco, this is my mother and step father" said Hermione.  
  
Draco shook their hands and stood their listening. Hermione looked around and noticed the Remus Lupin, and Molly and Arthur Weasley and a few of her dads, Kenneth's, friends were there. Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ron, Harry, did you notice yet?"  
  
"Notice what Hermione?"  
  
"Lupin and your parents are here" said an excited Hermione.  
  
"Where?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time. Hermione pointed in the direction of Ron's parents and Lupin. The three walked over to Molly, Arthur, and Lupin.  
  
"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Weasley" said Hermione.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned with a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Hello dears" said Molly who proceeded to give everyone a huge. Hermione's mother walked up to Molly, with Draco tagging behind her.  
  
'I wonder why he's following my mother' thought Hermione.  
  
Draco glared at Hermione than rolled his eyes when he heard Hermione's mother say something about him.  
  
"Molly, have you met Hermione's new friend, I've never heard her talk about him, she must like him, especially since she let him escort her down the stairs. Have you met him? He's quit nice and such a gentleman."  
  
'Well, I'll be, that's why...she must of dragged him along....' thought Hermione.  
  
Molly looked over at Hermione and back at Draco. She walked over and put an arm around the two of them.  
  
"Now come on, both you, tell me everything, when you started liking each other..."  
  
'oh my, no no no no, I do not like him....why did my mother have to take things the wrong way???!!'  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Draco and I are just friends. No more than that, though I can't help it if he's being a gentleman for once. He just happened to be the first one able to recover when I opened my door to the three of them, Harry, Ron, and Draco that is, when they knocked."  
  
'Leave it to her to say something like that' thought Draco.  
  
"Well they were too busy starring at the dress you're wearing. Quit nice I must say" commented Draco.  
  
"Is Draco Malfoy giving me a compliment? Why, Hell must have frozen over!" laughed Hermione. Draco smiled back.  
  
"Well then, there must be a fire somewhere in hell, for such a beauty to still be burning strong" replied Draco.  
  
Molly and Hermione's mother walked away, dragging Harry and Ron with them, leaving the two to flirt. Even though they didn't realize that they were flirting....instead thinking they were bickering.  
  
"Wow two compliments in one day. Why someone please pinch me, I must be dreaming" smiled Hermione while laughing.  
  
Draco leaned over and pinched Hermione.  
  
"Oww! Why did you do that?" said an annoyed Hermione.  
  
"Well you said 'why someone please pinch me....' so I pinched you, you asked for it" smirked Draco laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Well I didn't mean it literally! At least I know I'm not dreaming" said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron stood in a corner talking mildly, looking over at Hermione glaring at her. Music could be heard in the background.  
  
"Come on, lets have some fun, would you like to dance with me?" asked Draco.  
  
"Sure, why not" said Hermione, feeling giddy for some reason.  
  
Draco and Hermione waltzed around the dance floor until Kenneth stopped the music.  
  
"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight, merry Christmas! Please everyone, food is on the table along with drinks and some deserts. Help your self, for the night is still young" said a joyful Kenneth.  
  
Draco and Hermione headed towards the table and sat down and picked up some food from the center of the table. Ron and Harry headed towards the dinning room table, whispering on the way.  
  
"How could she??!! I can't believe she danced with that git!" complained Ron.  
  
"That is unlike her to do something like that, I wonder what has gotten into her" thought Harry out loud. Harry and Ron sat across from Draco and Hermione, enjoying their meal; Ron giving Hermione a jealous look. Hermione and Draco finished their meal and walked off.  
  
"Would you like me to show you the gardens?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why I would like that" said Hermione.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked outside to the gardens.  
  
"And here are the Rose bushes. Your father has one in every color" commented Draco as they walked by some flowers in bloom.  
  
"Did my father cast a charm for them to bloom in winter?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Perhaps, I'm not sure" said Draco.  
  
"Let's sit on that bench over there" said Hermione.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes, it's very beautiful. I love it" said Hermione.  
  
"You should see the garden at the Malfoy Manor, there are lots more. You should come see it someday" commented Draco.  
  
"Maybe I will someday" smiled Hermione. Hermione shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Draco.  
  
"Just a little" commented Hermione.  
  
"Shall we go in then?" asked Draco.  
  
"No, maybe in a bit" said Hermione. Draco moved closer to Hermione and put his arm around her, pulling her into the warmth of his body. He moved his cloak around Hermione to give her some more warmth. (Author's notes: imagine the cloak is large like Harry's invisibility cloak, like in the chambers of secrets where Harry, Hermione, and Ron sneak out to Hagrids cabin....!) Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder looked on at the scenery. Draco looked down at her thinking for a moment.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for all the years that I picked on you. I now realize I was wrong. I was brought up that way" said Hermione.  
  
She closed her eyes, thinking of Draco's comment, but was soon fast asleep before she could mutter a response. Draco sat there for awhile, enjoying having Hermione in his arms, a dream he thought he would never live to come true. Seeing some of the lights go out at the house, he picked Hermione up, and walked back inside the house taking her up to her room. He put her on the bed and was about to walk away when Hermione pulled at his cloak for him to come closer. He laid down, and put his arms around her and fell asleep, his chin on the tip of Hermione's head. 


	14. Chapter 13: Unwelcome News

**Memories of the Past, Secrets Revealed**

Chapter 13: Unwelcome News

By Babmidnight

Disclaimers: Harry Potter characters aren't mine.  If it were, I'm sure many of us would be making characters do what we want more freely.....lol J 

Author's notes: Don't flame me, if I'm in the mood I will bitch back at you, and trust me you don't want to piss me off!!!  You may ask the last person who flamed me, they didn't get a very nice response and ended up having their last question thrown back at them and used against them.  Don't like, don't read!  It's that easy.  Flamers will be reported....don't think I'd think twice about it!  I finally got past my writers block, thanks to Ronnie.  I have a lot going on in school, so I might not update again for awhile, but at least this time I'll have a direction to go. J 

Rated: Rated PG 13 still. J 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione opened her eyes the next morning, the sun shinning into her eyes.

'Only a week left of winter break' thought Hermione.  Hermione rolled over on her side closing her eyes again, not ready to get up.  She opened her eyes again when she realized there was another body next to her.  She sat bolt up right.  Draco Malfoy was lying right next to her.  She looked down at her clothes and noticed that she still had her dress on.  She put her hand on Draco's shoulder and shook him awake.  He rolled over in response.

"No mother, I don't want to get up yet" muttered Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, I am not your mother, now get up!" replied Hermione.

Draco's eyes opened and starred back at Hermione.

"No you're definitely not my mother" replied Draco, still half asleep.

"Draco, what are you doing in my room?" asked Hermione.

"You fell asleep last night in the garden.  I brought you up here last night, and you wouldn't let me go to my room, so I fell asleep here" commented Draco watching Hermione's face turn into a surprised expression. 

"Thank you, but if you wouldn't mind, I need to shower and change, so could you go leave and go to your own room?" asked Hermione politely. 

Draco smirked at this.

"You mean I can't join you in the shower or watch you change?" asked Draco.

Hermione glared at him for that comment.

"Absolutely not! Hell would have to freeze over before I let you do either" demanded Hermione.

"but hell has froze over" replied Draco.

"Like hell it has, and where would that be?" commented Hermione.

"Minnesota in America, mighty cold out there I've heard" commented Draco.

"Well sorry, but that's not hell, now get out before I consider jinxing you" demanded Hermione.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, see you at breakfast then" replied Draco.

Hermione watched Draco leave the room.  She got up out of the bed and walked over to her dresser and got some clothes out.  She took them with her and took her shower.  She stepped out and laid her dress from the night before on the bed.  She muttered a quick spell for her hair so it wouldn't become frizzy.  She opened the door and saw Draco leaving his bedroom, his hair all gelled.  The two of them walked down the stairs towards the dinning room where the breakfast could be found.  

Kenneth watched Hermione and Draco come down the stairs and walked into the dinning room.  He looked back down at his newspaper, thinking.  Yes it would work.  The plan was in place, and the two didn't even know about it.  Lucius came strolling into the living room, where the Christmas tree was still in place, and sat in a chair near by him, with a smirk on his face.

"Mind if I speak with you?" asked Lucius with a slight demand in it.  Kenneth nodded, stood up and stepped into his study with Lucius right behind him.  He sat down and waited for Lucius to speak.

"Do you remember what we arranged when Draco and Hermione were young?" asked Lucius.  Kenneth nodded at this.

"Now that Hermione knows about her heritage, I think it's time for our agreement to finally start to move forward" said Lucius.

Kenneth nodded in agreement, his hands under his chin.

"Yes, I was thinking along the same lines.  Has Draco known about this?" asked Kenneth.

"He knew he was set up to marry someone, but never who" replied Lucius.

"Well then, I'll pull Hermione aside, you can tell Draco.  We'll make the announcement about the engagement on New Year's eve, the last party of the winter break before they go back to school" said Kenneth.

Lucius nodded, stood up and walked out of the room.  Kenneth pushed out his chair, walked around the desk and walked over to the doorway.  He opened the door and starred at Hermione talking with her friends, having finished breakfast already.  He watched Lucius pull Draco aside and talk to him briefly.  Draco's eyes went wide and starred at Hermione.  Lucius said something else to him, which Kenneth couldn't hear from this distance, but assumed it had to do with the engagement announcement on New Year's Eve.  Draco nodded his head in response to what his father had told him and walked back over to the Trio trying to act normally.  Kenneth stepped out of the doorway and walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, I need to speak to you for a moment.  Follow me please" asked Kenneth.

Hermione followed her father into the study and sat down in a chair, watching her father pace.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but these plans were made many years ago" said Kenneth.

Hermione nodded in response, wondering what plans these were.  Kenneth sat down and started speaking.

"To put it bluntly Hermione, Lucius and I agreed on an arranged marriage, back when your mother and I were still married.  You are betrothed to Draco Malfoy" said Kenneth.

Hermione starred at him in shock.

"What! I can't marry him! I don't even love him! Can't you pull out of the arrangement?" asked Hermione.

"No I can't, and neither can you.  We made a pact, and in the wizarding world a pact can't be broken.  We agreed that if one breaks the pact and pulls out, they would have to provide a heir for that family or both" said Kenneth.

Hermione starred at her father.  She was doomed.  No matter what she would end up having Draco Malfoy's children.  Yeah, he was good looking, but she did not love him.

"Hermione, as a pureblood, you need to marry a pureblood.  You have to understand that, and it is better you marry someone who is high up in society.  Our family is well known, it would be bad if you married anything but a pureblood.  We will be making the engagement announcement on New Year's Eve.  I recommend you be prepared for it, get to know Draco in the mean time, that is at least five days for you to get used to the idea of marrying him" said Kenneth.

Kenneth watched Hermione get up and make her way to the door.

"Hermione?" spoke Kenneth.

Hermione turned her head towards him, tears in her eyes; her hand on the door but still closed.  Kenneth stood up and came a bit closer to her.

"I'm sorry about this, but you may know that I am a death eater, but I'm a spy for Dumbledore.  Remember that, and keep in mind, Draco may not follow in his father's steps, he just may be on the side of light.  Chin up Hermione, be brave, I wouldn't have done this if I knew it wouldn't turn out to be good for you" said Kenneth in a soft fatherly voice.

Hermione opened the door and stepped out of the room.  She made her way over to Draco, Harry and Ron.  She wiped her tears before anyone could notice and smiled at Harry and Ron.  Harry and Ron were playing chess.  They had found a chess board lying around, so Kenneth let them use it.  Draco was helping Harry, who looked like was winning for once.  Hermione sat next to Draco.  Draco looked up at her and smiled.  

"Checkmate!" cried Harry, happy to finally when a game after seven years of trying to beat Ron.  Hermione smiled at Harry.  

Draco, Ron and Harry went on playing chess for a bit, while Hermione pulled out a book and started reading.  

"Hey Draco, you know the way around this place don't you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, why?" asked Draco

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

"Well we were wondering if you could show us around, like exploring and finding secret passages" replied Harry.

Draco smiled at this, always loving to get into a bit of trouble.

"Come on then" said Draco.

They started to walk out of the room, but realized Hermione wasn't behind them.  They all stopped and noticed that she hadn't even heard the conversation. They all smiled and smirked.  Harry stood in front of Hermione, while Ron and Draco on the side.

"Are you going to come with us Hermione?" asked Harry.

"huh, what?" asked Hermione.  Ron took the book she had in her hand, marked it, and closed it.  Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  Hermione flew into his arms, from the force he pulled at.

"Not so hard Draco" said Hermione.  The boys turned and started to walk out with Draco dragging Hermione behind him.

"We're going to go explore your father's house Hermione, and you're coming with us" said Draco, amused at Hermione who looked like she didn't want to explore and get into trouble.

They turned down a dark corner and disappeared into the darkness, with Hermione still trying to convince them to turn back, with no success.


End file.
